


Naruto, Kurotsuchi & Hyuuga Sisters Gangbang.

by Umbrelloid



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gangbang, Incest, Large Cock, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbrelloid/pseuds/Umbrelloid
Summary: What it says on the tin.-I also makeH-Games.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Kurotsuchi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Naruto, Kurotsuchi & Hyuuga Sisters Gangbang.

The constant swinging of Kurotsuchi’s ass was too much for Naruto. He grunted – and SMACKED her ridiculously thick rump. The Kage of the Rock squeaked and pitched forward as her huge booty wobbled in her red thong, jiggling deliciously despite how tightly it was wrapped. She grasped the edge of a table, hurled a fierce glare over her shoulder, and snapped, “Seriously!? You shitty Pervkage…”

Naruto stepped up behind her, almost pressing his bulge against her rear, and clapped his palms down on her doughy cheeks. She grumbled and squirmed, but made no attempt to shimmy out of his grasp. “Just hold still,” he murmured, rolling his hands down the flanks of those gorgeous buns, feeling their soft heft, and the hard muscle of her glutes beneath. Her breathing grew unsteady as he fondled her ass, moulding her cheeks to his heart’s content. He squished them together, pulled them apart, lifted them up high, and then let go. They dropped and bounced deliciously.

“What the hell…” Kurotsuchi rumbled, her hefty tits heaving between her taut biceps. “Molesting another Kage like this… I should kick your ass right now…”

“You’re free to try,” Naruto said, and stepped back. Kurotsuchi blew a puff of relief, and was beginning to rise when Naruto shot a lancing slap across her rump, so harsh and quick that his arm barely seemed to move: it just blurred, and Kurotsuchi’s buttcheeks flung from side to side like jelly in a whirlwind. A mortified squeak erupted from her lips, and she stared at the wall for a long, stunned moment before straightening and swivelling. Her eyes were aflame.

Before he could react, Kurotsuchi grabbed him by the hair and throat and shoved him against his desk. Her chest billowed against his own, engulfing him to the biceps in big, beautiful tits – sadly concealed by her robe. He grinned impetuously, sucking shallow breaths through his constricted windpipe, sweat starting to bead on his forehead. He loved it when she got angry.

“What’s wrong, Tushykage?” he hissed. “Did I get your poor little pussy too wet?”

Kurotsuchi’s nostrils flared with rage, and her eyes wavered as though she were about to rip his head off. “Tsuchikage,” she said. “Lady Tsuchikage.” Even as she held him in her violent death-grip, Naruto curled an arm around her waist and explored the graceful, attractive muscles of her back. “Who gave you the right…” she muttered.

“You sure this is what you want?” Naruto asked as his free hand scaled the side of her bust and crept up the rung of her collarbone. “Because…” He twisted suddenly, and in a blur of motion, their positions were reversed: Naruto held Kurotsuchi by the throat, leaning her unsteadily over his desk. Her arms dangled limply by her sides. She stared up into his eyes, astonished by his transformation, the way he so effortlessly commanded her body. Naruto brought his mouth close to her ear and finished, “I think you wanted this all along.” He dragged his fingers down her stomach, then hooked them inside her thong and into the clenching heat of her pussy. Kurotsuchi grunted and squirmed under him, huffing and puffing faster and shorter breaths as he drove her crazy with lust. Her eyes fluttered with raw need.

Kurotsuchi shuddered – and headbutted Naruto with enough force to leave a crater in his skull.

The Shadow Clone vanished into smoke. The real Naruto stepped through the office door, a grin on his face. Kurotsuchi rose from the desk and faced him, her powerful legs planted theatrically apart, arms crossed over her massive chest. Her robe hugged her body so tightly that he could make out the shapes of her abs, her biceps, her calves. More importantly, he could see the damp spreading from her plump cameltoe, hopelessly wet.

“So you’re finally showing your true colours,” she said, her expression contorting into a grin. She was trembling. “I always knew you were a perv. What – is your pretty wife not good enough for you?” She approached until her chest squished against his, fists mounted on her jutting hips. “Aww. Don’t tell me she can’t satisfy you. Well, maybe if you beg, I’ll give you a handie. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Naruto grasped Kurotsuchi’s shoulders. She hummed a question – and gasped when Naruto forced her to her knees. Before she could rise, he tugged down his pants and slung his massive, half-flaccid cock over her face, concealing her right eye. Her left eye wavered, staring at the immense, weighty slab of meat propped so lazily upon her. Naruto gripped his base and squeezed tight, sending dense throbs cascading through his meat, swelling drastically as Kurotsuchi gawped in mute shock.

Seeing the curvy Kage pinned beneath him like this, Naruto groaned and rocked his hips. He was fully hard in a matter of seconds, his monsterdong looming over Kurotsuchi like a tremendous log. She gulped, trembling faintly as the raw scope of Naruto’s cock overwhelmed her. His veiny meat dragged over her lovely features, every juicy inch of his underside pulsing against her. Kurotsuchi’s lips pressed in a tight line…and then parted, ever so slightly, in an awed ‘o’. Naruto could see her tongue moving inside her mouth, so he reached down and pressed a thumb through her lips, forcing her mouth to open by tugging at her jaw. As Kurotsuchi’s pretty lips spilled apart, Naruto set his sights on the object of his desire – her slick, pink, agile tongue. “Lick it,” he said.

“Haahh…” Kurotsuchi cringed under his might. “Shitty…Pervkage… What makes you think…I wanna taste…your obnoxious monstercock…” Even so, Kurotsuchi’s tongue sprawled out to her chin, blossoming from her mouth in a slick tide of pink and scooping underneath Naruto’s meat. She began to lick his member in smooth, rippling waves, cooing and humming as she flattened her tongue against his superior fuckrod. A moment later, her hands joined in on the fun: grasping his rod and squeezing, stroking, groping, worshipping with tender touches and harsh pumps.

“Why don’t you just admit you want my dick?” Naruto asked, resting a hand on Kurotsuchi’s cheek. She trembled with rage, but kept up her worshipful caresses. Her thumb grazed over his glans, blocking his pre-beading urethra for a moment, swirling, pressing, almost like she was trying to finger his cock. When she swept her thumb aside, the pressure buildup in his cock was so great that creamy pre spurted almost a foot through the air. Naruto bit his lip and groaned in pleasure.

Finally, Kurotsuchi pressed Naruto’s cock up against his stomach and leaned closer to him, squishing her lips against his underside, dragging them patiently up and down. Her tongue occasionally probed around her lips in lovely, spit-bubbling slurps and lashes, teasing his enraged shaft. Kurotsuchi’s eyes narrowed – like she was getting the upper hand – and Naruto knew he needed to correct her. He seized her head and pressed her down, forcing her mouth and nose deep into the sweaty heft of his ballsack. Kutorsuchi’s eyes shot wide open…and she hooked her arms around Naruto’s hips, grumbling as she huffed his musk, snorted it, jostled his balls with her divine tongue…

“Get used to this,” Naruto said, and felt Kurotsuchi stiffen nervously. He petted her hair even as he pinned her to his crotch, grinning widely. “A picture of you sucking my nuts should be on your village flag.”

Her anger surged once more. She struggled under his grip, wrath in her eyes. Naruto let her yank away. She gasped a deep breath, her eyes dazed and her cheeks bright red, preparing to insult him – but before she could get a word out, Naruto pulled her forwards and crammed his cock into her mouth. She gagged and gurgled on a cheek-bulging mouthful of juicy monsterdick, squeaking faintly, spluttering drool down his shaft. Blinking rapidly, Kurotsuchi grasped Naruto’s hips and glared up at him with the most hateful expression she could muster.

Naruto started to thrust. She glugged and croaked each time his glans punched her tonsils, flattening her uvula against her soft palate. Kurotsuchi tried to look fierce, but a massive cock was oozing against the walls of her mouth, spurting precum directly down her throat, and she felt herself becoming addicted. Soon she was bobbing her head on Naruto’s dick, needing no encouragement from his hips, slobbering all over his immense fuckpillar while he petted her hair softly. Kurotsuchi’s massive ass and gorgeous tits wobbled with every jolt, and while one of her hands crept up to pump Naruto’s meat, the other one slid down between her thighs. Naruto watched in glee as Kurotsuchi began to masturbate, curling three fingers into her pussy under her tight red thong and humming in throaty glee.

When Naruto curled a hand around the back of her head, Kurotsuchi met his eyes again. She looked confused – but not for long. Naruto smiled and wrenched her forwards as hard as he could, forcing his cockhead into her rippling pharynx, then down her oesophagus as she bent towards him. The feeling of her sloppy, slugging gullet sleeving his meat was pure heaven, and Naruto pursed his lips in joy as he pumped against the shuttering, crashing, clamping barrier of her throat.

Kurotsuchi panicked. She patted his hips in an attempt to dissuade him, but nothing could stop Naruto from cramming every last inch of his fuckrod down her throat. Kurotsuchi squawked and grunted, air escaping her lips and nose as Naruto’s ramrod pounded deeper and deeper. Drool squirted from the edges of her mouth, dislodged by the huge insertion, and oozed from her chin onto the curves of her bounding titties.

“Take this!” Naruto yelled, and gave one firm thrust--!

His cock vanished inside Kurotsuchi. His balls smacked her chin, and her eyes rolled back in an expression of slutty bliss. Her slim neck stuck out in a gross, reddening bulge. He could feel her heart hammering somewhere near his meat, her lungs heaving for air that wouldn’t come, her stomach gurgling around his cockhead… At this stage, any reasonable person would have pulled out – to show mercy to the gorgeous babe who looked like she was about to pass out on his cock – but Naruto wasn’t feeling very reasonable today. Kurotsuchi needed to be punished.

Grasping her head tighter, Naruto started to pump her back and forth like an onahole, dragging her plush lips up and down his meat, trailing shiny lines of saliva on his immense cock. Her eyes peered dully at the vast swathes of fuckmeat emerging and disappearing below her nose, not quite comprehending what was happening. Naruto facefucked Kutosuchi until his meat was thoroughly lubed from base to tip – throatslime dripping from every inch – before wrenching his cockhead free and swinging his meat across her face in a powerful, resounding SLAP!

That woke her up. Kurotsuchi eeped, then WHEEZED for air, clutching her chest as she heaved and puffed and panted and spat—Her shoulders and breasts rose and fell in time with her tremendous breaths. Slowly, focus returned to her dark grey eyes.

“Whuhh…hahh…ha…ha…” Kurotsuchi looked around, then up at Naruto. Her hands made fists. She looked like she wanted to frown, but the most she could muster was a lip-gnawing expression of lust. “Mmrgh…”

“What’s wrong?” asked Naruto, swaying his cock back and forth over her eyes. “Don’t you wanna call me Pervkage again?”

Kurotsuchi trembled. Then her eyes narrowed, and she pushed forward to wrap her lips around his cockhead. Her suckles squelched and popped softly. She trailed both hands up and down his slimy schlong, adoring it to the best of her ability. When Naruto pulled back, though, Kurotsuchi knew what she had to do. She rose unsteadily to her feet, then undressed before him. The sight of her huge boobs spilling free was almost too much for Naruto to take: his cock perked up immediately, standing a little harder and straighter even though he was already totally erect. Kurotsuchi ran her palms over her tits a few times, stroking circles through her own pillowy udders before letting them drop and wobble. More than just her boobs: her undressing had revealed her rock-hard stomach, her gorgeous and graceful abs, her wide hips… Naruto swallowed faintly when she hooked her thumbs into the hem of her thong.

She pulled them down, never breaking eye contact with Naruto. As she bent down, he peered into her deep, sweaty cleavage, and at her powerful back. She was an angel, and she was in heat. She stepped out of her thong and kicked it away, then removed her sandals too. Straightening, Kurotsuchi presented her nude body to Naruto.

“I-It’s not like I like you or anything,” Kurotsuchi grumbled, scratching her cheek and avoiding his gaze. “…How do I look?”

Naruto tackled her to the ground and slammed his cock balls-deep in her pussy. Kurotsuchi barely had time to squeak before he covered her mouth with his own, kissing her ferociously as he stirred her cervix with his monsterdong. He pinned her beneath him, pressing his fingers between her own, rendering her unable to resist his hammering. His balls smacked her asscheeks with each and every thrust, filling the Hokage’s office with soggy, high-pitched claps and the sharp, huffing breaths of lovers.

-

Naruto grabbed Hinata the moment she walked through the door and forced her down on all fours. Before the door had fully shut, he’d already unleashed his cock and yanked Hinata’s shorts down around her pillowy buttcheeks, exposing her winking pucker. She gave a yelp as he entered her – giving her no time to adjust before pummelling away, bulging her belly with his monstercock. Soon his balls smacked her cunt with every thrust, producing a thick WHUMP-WHUMP-WHUMP noise as every last inch of his dick slugged in and out of her guts. She clawed at the floor and closed her eyes tight, groaning in heavenly bliss, her tits squished out in her shirt. The groceries she had been holding spilled across the floor.

Kurotsuchi watched on in shock. Naruto had invited his new lover round to cook for him, and she hadn’t expected his wife to arrive so soon. Kurotsuchi in nothing but her apron, glaring at Naruto whenever she caught him staring at her ass or the sides of her beautiful tits, which shifted smoothly with every movement. She tensed when Naruto cried out and erupted in Hinata, hilting his cock in her tight asshole and blasting her insides with a huge, creamy load. When he wrenched out of her, she sprawled limp, gurgling with her eyes rolled all the way back. Cum oozed from her gaping asshole.

“Pervkage…” Kurotsuchi said nervously, bringing Naruto’s plate to the table – and all but slamming it down on the table. “I-Is this what you wanted? Eat up, you sh-shitty pig, so we can go upstairs already-”

“Shadow Clone Jutsu!” Kurotsuchi’s eyes widened as a horde of clones puffed into existence around her – all naked. Two of them seized her arms and forced her back against the kitchen counter. As she struggled, snapped, and squirmed, a third stepped up with his cock at the ready. She froze when he lifted her apron to reveal her soaking pussy, her breaths growing ragged with lust.

“H-Hey, no fair!” she barked, thrashing her shoulders against the clones’ grip. “I thought you were gonna do it yourself..!”

Naruto tucked away his cock and lifted his knife and fork. “After I eat,” he said simply, and signalled his clones to continue. Without hesitation, the clone stepped forward, wrapped an arm around Kurotsuchi’s waist, and drove his massive cock into her cunt. She wailed in despairing delight, or delighted despair, and tipped her head back as the clone bit her neck. His enormity bulged her tight stomach, describing on her flesh exactly how deep he was plowing her. Kurotsuchi’s knees trembled, and she groaned and hissed amidst waves of searing pleasure as the clone pounded her senseless in her apron. Her boobs bounced wonderfully, squished between her chest and the clone’s.

Before she knew it, Kurotsuchi found both of her hands occupied by clone cocks. She jacked them instinctively, pumping hard and fast as though her life depended on it. “Haaahfuck..!” she cried.

Suddenly, the first clone arched against her and blew a load in her pussy. Kurotsuchi’s face turned an even brighter tint of red, and she clung to him until he vanished in smoke. Cum dribbled copiously from her cunt, oozing down her legs and spreading on the floor. She looked like she was about to collapse, but the clones supported her, leading her away from the counter and bending her at a 90-degree angle. A big, fat cock pressed through her lips and strained her jaw while another probed at her puckering asshole. Her apron hung like a bib from her neck, her torso revealed in all its sweaty splendour. She made eye contact with the real Naruto, who winked just before his clones rammed her from both ends.

Kurotsuchi GLURKED on a throatful of cock – the sensation ramped to new levels of intensity by the second schlong plunging her asshole. Her massive rear rippled in time with the spitroast fuck, huge shelfs of dough wobbling back and forth, smacking against a clone’s hips with every back-swing. Her tits pendulum’d beneath her. The cocks were so big that they almost met inside her: the guttural squelches as they bottomed out were accompanied by a deeper, blurrier eye-roll from Kurotsuchi. Her pussy clenched in a sudden orgasm, squirting slutty juice down her thighs along with huge amounts of semen. She was losing her mind to Naruto’s cocks.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Naruto rose from his chair – a huge bulge in his pants – and said, “I wonder who that is?~” As he moved toward the door, Kurotsuchi panicked. He couldn’t really be meaning to answer it, could he? Idiot Pervkage! She didn’t want to be seen like this. It was unthinkable--!

Naruto opened the door. Standing on the doorstep was Hanabi Hyuga, Hinata’s younger sister, now a grown and heavily attractive young woman. She glanced past Naruto, curiosity written on her face – and when she saw the fat-booty Kage speared on two clone cocks, she covered her mouth in a giggle. Her face reddened when Naruto whispered something to her, and she fondled his bulge right there in the doorway. She wore full workout gear, her bare thighs glossy with sweat. “You got yourself another big booty girl?” she teased him, bumping her own vast rump against his hip as she stepped over the gurgling Hinata. “What – am I not good enough for you?”

Naruto smacked her ass and growled, “Cheeky minx.”

Kurotsuchi couldn’t believe it. Naruto led Hanabi into the kitchen, where he sat and dragged her into his lap. Her breaths were visibly thick, growing more excited by the second. She glanced over her shoulder at Kurotsuchi and gave a coquettish wave. Kurotsuchi squawked around ramming clone-cock. Even if she could have returned the gesture, she wouldn’t have. Who did this little slut think she was, waltzing in on Kurotsuchi’s parade? A-And…how many sluts did Naruto have at his beck and call?

The clones slammed balls-deep and came. Kurtosuchi was shocked by the sudden rush of semen battering her inner walls. She felt like she was about to burst. Jizz filled her guts and stomach and throat, and when the clones vanished, she dropped into a heap on the floor. She tried to rise, but then she was retching, spewing seed from both ends.

Naruto groped Hanabi’s boobs inside her robe. She hummed and arched her back, rocking her perky tush over his lap. “Got some time for me?” she asked breathily.

“We have all the time in the world.”

“Good. Hahn…” Hanabi undid Naruto’s pants, freeing his cock. As his meat unfurled against the air, Hanabi grasped and pumped it, her eyes strict and focused, determined to get him hard as quickly as possible. It wasn’t difficult: he was already worked up from watching Kurotsuchi get hammered, and a buzz filled his entire body. If he didn’t get his dick wet soon, he might explode.

“Nn.” Once he was rock-hard in her grip, Hanabi released his cock and opened her shorts, exposing her tight, slender pussy inside. She didn’t even need to undress: she knelt astride Naruto’s lap and teased his tip with her molten-hot lower lips, slooowly dipping her hips until his cock entered her. Hanabi’s eyes fluttered back in heavenly bliss – then fixed on Naruto’s when he kissed her chin. She was sluttier, kinkier, and more energetic than Hinata had ever been. Energised by his show of affection, Hanabi started to rail her hips, pumping needily up and down his cock. The soft, wet sounds of their sex disturbed Kurotsuchi from her stupor: Naruto watched in amusement as the cum-drenched Kage rose from her heap of depravity and started toward him, only to be dragged down by a group of ten clones and roughly speared from the rear: two cocks in her asshole.

Naruto turned his attention back to Hanabi. Even as Kurotsuchi’s groans filled the room, he caressed Hanabi’s cheek and kissed her deeply. Their tongues crashed and lashed together, working one another into a lustful haze. “Are you keeping this one?” Hanabi asked, once their lips parted.

“Uh-huh.”

“Good. She’s cute. Ahn…” Hanabi winced in pleasure…and pressed her hips down firmly, taking his cock all the way to the hilt in her sopping heat. She rocked her hips in little circles, guiding his hand to the bulge in her belly as she teased him with her expert motions. He gave the bulge a squeeze, which she always loved, and then hooked an arm around her back and rose from his chair. Hanabi squirmed on his cock, and he peered over her shoulder at Kurotsuchi.

“We’ll be in the bedroom,” he said, and walked away with his wife’s younger sister speared on his cock – but not before grabbing Hinata’s ankle and dragging her after him, trailing cum along the floor. The last thing Kurotsuchi saw before the kitchen door shut was Hinata’s dazed, delighted face.

Kurotsuchi wanted to yell at Naruto, but the two clone-cocks were cumming in her asshole, and the moment she opened her mouth, jizz erupted from her lips and nostrils – forced all the way through her body by the force of their twinned load. The message was clear. If she wanted to see the real Naruto, she had to work her way through all these clones.

Kurotsuchi stood, dripping hot splooge from all over her body, and faced the group of clones eagerly awaiting their turn. “Well?” she asked, mounting a hand on her hip. “What are you all waiting for? Come and get m-”

-

An hour later, Kurotsuchi staggered from the kitchen. She was almost too weak to walk, but through sheer force of will, she pressed on toward the place where her lover was waiting. She needed this. The clones had made her cum countless times, but true satisfaction would not come until Naruto had properly bred her.

Stepping into the bedroom, Kurotsuchi was stunned by the scene before her. Hinata and Hanabi lay on the bed, face-down in the pillows. They held hands gently, barely conscious after the intense fucking both of them had endured. Cum oozed from their gaping cunts and assholes in such an immense volume that the bottom of the bed looked like a slow, creamy waterfall. Their bellies were swollen so massive that they laid upon them like exercise balls, gurgling faintly as they ever so gradually deflated. Their breasts sprayed milk copiously.

Naruto sat beside Hanabi, stroking his cock idly and playing with her asscheeks as he waited for Kurotsuchi’s arrival. He grinned when he saw her, and rose from the bed. Kurotsuchi’s eyes stayed on Hanabi even as Naruto walked up to her and grasped her hips. “You’re late,” he said.

“You’re amazing…”

Naruto’s eyes softened. “She’s probably pregnant now, huh? Well, I’m gonna do the same to you, so I hope you’re ready for it.”

Kurotsuchi’s eyes snapped to Naruto’s. “I-Impregnate me..?”

“Uh-huh…” Naruto rolled a hand over Kurotsuchi’s tight belly. She was full of so much clone spunk that her entire body felt heavy, but Naruto’s touch reinvigorated her. She trembled and bit her lip – almost drawing blood when his fingers brushed over her pussy. “And then I’ll have to marry you, too.”

“Ah…” This was all too much for Kurotsuchi. What was happening? Her brain struggled to comprehend…but then she realised she didn’t need to think, only to submit, and all would be happiness and warmth…

Without another word, Kurotsuchi laid on the bed beside the bloated Hanabi. She pulled her legs up beside her torso and head and wriggled, baring her dribbling pussy to Naruto. “Come on,” she breathed. “J-Just…breed me. Please?”

Naruto puffed with delight as he stepped over Kurotsuchi, grazing his cockhead over and around her eager pussylips. At last, his tip slipped into her, and her teeth chattered as she felt his tremendous girth sitting poised against her cunt. Just one push, and there would be no going back…

“Okay,” Naruto said, and slammed her. The breath went out of Kurotsuchi, her eyes fluttering wide open in shock, staring at the ceiling as Naruto mating-pressed her with all his might. His hips galloped back and forth, racing his entire weight, all his strength against her needy pussy. Kurotsuchi was in love. She came twice in the first minute, squirting all over Naruto’s cock and pelvis as he plowed the molten depths of her desperate cunt. A hundred clones couldn’t hope to measure up to this. Kurotsuchi cupped Naruto’s face between her palms and kissed him deeply, her tits rippling under his chest.

Naruto sped up, pumping Kurotsuchi harder and faster, fucking to the beat of his own heart. The slutty Tushykage gurgled and squeaked in bliss, each strike resounding in her core like a heavenly chorus. Her eyes tilted back, tears oozing down her cheeks as she gradually lost herself to the bliss. When Hanabi’s hand slid over her own, she squeezed it tightly.

“Fuuuck!” Kurotsuchi roared in manic bliss, tossing her head from side to side. “Fuck, fuck, hah, fuck meee!” Naruto needed no encouragement, but her cries spurred him on, making his hips blur with speed as he slammed her senseless.

Naruto wrapped an arm behind Kurotsuchi’s neck, leaning over her until their foreheads touched and growling as he pumped. Almost every inch of his soaking-wet fuckpillar splurched in and out of her with each and every thrust, raining slimy slop across the bedsheets. Kurotsuchi’s toes curled in the air as she came again, her core clamping tight around Naruto’s girth. He just kept ramming, forcing his way through her body’s quivering resistance. “Gonna…get you…pregnant!” he snarled as his ecstasy climbed to unbearable levels. He couldn’t keep this up. He’d already unloaded in Hanabi, but Kurotsuchi’s body had made him sensitive once more. He bit his lip and clutched the Tushykage’s head to his chest, rutting the final few thrusts cervix-deep in her clamping, cumming pussy--

Naruto hit his climax. He growled as he came, exploding inside Kurotsuchi, blasting her womb full of thick, white cream. He kept spewing jizz far beyond the point of reason, flooding her to the brim and then beyond, stretching her womb with the sheer pressure of his monstrous, fertile load. There was no possibility she wouldn’t get pregnant from this. Kurotsuchi knew it, too: she dug her nails into Naruto’s back and wailed into his chest, howling with bliss. She couldn’t understand or believe the pleasure she was feeling, but she never wanted it to end.

-

Later, Naruto sprawled on the sofa, sweat glossing his body. He’d fucked Kurotsuchi twenty times, each time thinking he’d had enough, only to find himself growing hard again. He puffed for air and petted Tushykage’s ass as it glided up and down his semi-flaccid meat. She was on all fours before the sofa, swinging her hips up and down, hotdogging his cock between her twerking asscheeks and panting in happy tenderness.

“You did good today,” Naruto said, sliding his palm down the side of Kurotsuchi’s rump. She shivered and bounced her butt even harder, desperate to please him. Her overwhelming affection made him grin. “I bet you’ll look great at the wedding, too. You’ll have to resist deepthroating my cock in the aisle, but once we get home…I’ll fuck you all night.”

Kurotsuchi mewled in delight – and rose from all fours. She mounted Naruto’s lap and smiled down at him, her face a sensitive hue of pink. When he rubbed her tight belly, she groaned and rocked her hips in slow, lazy pendulums. She could feel his virile sperm working its magic inside her.

“Wanna go again?” she husked. “I need it. Hn, I need–”

“Be patient,” Naruto said, half-laughing. “Give my dick a rest. It needs it.”

Despite Naruto’s words, five minutes after Kurotsuchi’s plea, fresh slaps and moans rang through the house.


End file.
